Pain
by hopper18
Summary: How Mathias turn into a villain
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tales of Innocence **

**I got the idea for this fic when i saw the skit about Mathias past. Before that I thought she wanted to destroy the world because of her past life, which's quite unreasonable, but now I wonder if it was really because of what she suffered in her present life.**

**I really love Luca, but I can't think of a fic for him.  
**

**Anyway, sorry for any mistake. I'm not English and I'm not good at literature either.**

* * *

"_Mom! Mom! Over here!"_

A little girl was skipping with one hand holding a bucket and the other waving, beckoning her mother to come to the river behind her.

"_Slow down Mathias, you're going to hurt yourself"_

"_I'm fine mom! Look!"_

Mathias jumped off the large rock she was standing on, only to slip and land on her face. Her mother chuckled

"_See, what did I tell you?"_

Mathias stood up immediately and brushed off the dust on her face and clothes, her cheek pink from embarrassment but she was still smiling sunnily.

It was one of their routine to bring water here back to their house. Although they did this everyday, Mathias still liked this little trip very much. Her mother would carry the water and she would run around picking flowers and grasses. Yes, it would be just like that, peaceful and enjoyable.

But today, something else unexpectedly happened

Mathias was kneeling beside the river, watched as her mother filled up the bucket when she sensed something. She didn't know what it was, but her instinct was screaming at her to get away from that place, that danger was coming. She quickly stood up and scanned around for the source.

"_What's wrong?"_ her mother asked

It was at that moment that Mathias spotted it. Behind her mother, two pairs of glowing yellow eyes were glaring at her menacingly and she could see a tail wagging, a sign of waiting for the strike.

Wolves.

"_MOM! BEHIND YOU"_ Mathias shouted

Her mother spun around just in time to see the wolves threw themselves on her, their fangs bared. Mathias ran toward her mother with a feeling of helplessness. She wouldn't be able to make it. Her mother was already pinned to the ground, her throat going to be torn. At that sight, something inside Mathias exploded. She could feel power rushing in her vain to every part of her body. In an act of desperation, she held out her hand towards the wolves and a blinding flash of light erupted from it. When thing came back into view, the wolves were nothing but ash.

She didn't know what happened, nor how, but all she cared about now was her mother, who was sitting safely in front of her. However, as she flung herself into her mother's arms, she was quickly pushed away and her mother recoiled from her.

"_Mom?"_ she asked in confusion

Her mother hurriedly got up on her feet and headed to the village, but not before giving Mathias a look full of the expression that she'd never forget: hate and disgust

* * *

**I'm looking for someone to help with the Tales of Innocence novelizing project. If anyone's interested, please message me or visit Tales of Innocence forum for more information.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias sat quietly in the dark corner of the room, her face buried in her hands. Her body kept trembling. She made an attempt to wipe away all the tears that were streaming down her face and stifle her sob but couldn't. Her eyes stung and strangled sound escape her throat when she tried to answer the question that was haunting her: "What'd she done wrong?"

She had always been a well-loved girl, adored by everyone in the village. Her life here was so happy. And yet…

Everywhere she went now, she was met with scornful stare. She could feel the villagers' eyes on her, but when she looked at them, they quickly turned away and rushed in the opposite direction. It was as if she was a beast that everyone despised but was too scared to do anything. All the other children ran way when she tried to get close to them, afraid of something Mathias couldn't understand. She was lonely and confused. She didn't hurt anyone, so why were they avoiding her? But the worst were her own parents. Ever since the wolves incident, they had been acting like she didn't exist. Her mother no longer hugged her like she used to, instead she flinched whenever she caught sight of her daughter and then walked pass like Mathias was thin air. That hurt Mathias deeply, especially when she didn't know the reason for the sudden cold treatment she was receiving.

Lost in her own misery, Mathias didn't notice the sound of hurried footsteps or the voice of people talking outside. She didn't know that they belonged to the soldiers that came into the village due to the villagers' call. All she knew was the door to the room she was sitting in was blasted open and some armored men dragged her out of the house by the arms. Bewildered, she looked around, pleading for help. The villagers were all there, they were standing around looking in on the scene but none did anything and Mathias saw that they were even wearing an expression of great relief. Desperate, she sought her mother in the crowd and instantly spotted her at the front. Reaching out her little hand, she cried.

"MOMMY! HELP!"

Her mother didn't move. She was averting her gaze, refusing to look at her.

"MOMMY! I PROMISE I"LL BE GOOD! DON"T SEND ME AWAY!"

But to the moment Mathias was pulled out of the village's entrance, her mother never once turned to her direction.

* * *

**I know this story doesn't get many views, but I'll continue writing it. I don't want to leave a story unfinished.**


	3. Chapter 3

The train came to a stop at the station with a screeching sound. It had not by any means a comfortable ride. Mathias sat huddled in a corner, surrounded by guards who were all looking at her as if she was a bomb waiting to go off. The metal door slid opened and she was grabbed tightly on both arms then marched forcefully out onto the platform. The air was thick with smoke and there was a sickening smell, a mixture of charred flesh, rotten bodies and gunpowder. It made Mathias want to vomit. She was dragged into a line of soldiers waiting for commands. In size, she barely reached their waists. Even so, she didn't miss the way they all inched away a little when she came to stand next to them. She stared at the ground, conscious of the fact that eyes were glaring at her from all directions. She was truly alone here. For the past few days, she had undergone various tests and experiments and as soon as they were done, she was sent to the battlefield. She didn't understand very much the concept of war, but she had gathered enough to know that this was where people fight each other, and to the death. A really frightening place. Her little body trembled at the thought of having to go out there, but she had no way out, none at all. Even as the orders were being issued, there was sound of explosives going off in the distance and columns of smoke and fire rising over the forest. Her task was clear: kill anybody who came across that wasn't wearing their uniforms. She was going to have to kill people or else be killed herself. Tears threatened to spill out. She didn't sign up for any of this. Here, people's lives didn't count for anything. When someone died, they simply lay there to rot. She missed her mother, her village. But as her strain of thought reached there, her feeling of pain and hopelessness only increased. The very people she loved turned her in, and she wasn't sure she would ever forget the looks on their faces as she was being led away. It was relief. They were relieved that they had gotten rid of her; that they had managed to chase her out of the village. No one cared. Even though she did nothing wrong. As Mathias walked out to join the dreadful war, she tightened her grip on the gun she was given, since rifles were too big for her. Here, she can only count on herself.

* * *

**3 views a month. Now that's a little discouraging, isn't it :) Still, I'm grateful to those that spent some of their time reading this.**


End file.
